The present invention relates to a wiping cleaner to be used for wiping off stains from the surface of an automobile body, furniture or other article.
Conventionally, a dust cloth has been used as a wiping cleaner (also called cleaner) for furniture such as desk, while a wiping cleaner (cleaner) made of flexible urethane foam or cellulose sponge has been used widely for cleaning of tableware or bath tub. These wiping cleaners are first soaked in water or a detergent solution, and then rub off the stains from the surface to be cleaned.
The dust cloth is however accompanied with the problems that it is not so effective for rubbing off stubborn stains such as oil; when used for dry wiping of an automobile body, it hardly removes its stains; and when soaked in water for wiping stains from an automobile body or furniture, dust can be removed but a trace of wiping remains clearly and moreover, strongly stuck stains cannot be removed. The wiping cleaner made of a flexible urethane foam or cellulose sponge is, on the other hand, accompanied with the problems that not only it does not exhibit cleaning effects upon wiping without being soaked in a liquid such as water or detergent solution, that is, dry wiping, but also it presumably scratches the surface to be cleaned; and even if it is soaked in a liquid, it cannot remove stubborn stains such as oil even by strong rubbing. A dust cloth made of a nonwoven cloth soaked in a chemical is put on the market, but it is not sufficiently effective against stubborn stains such as oil.
With the foregoing in view, the present invention has been completed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a wiping cleaner which can remove stains sufficiently even without being soaked in a liquid, is highly effective for removing stubborn stains, and when soaked in a liquid, exhibits superior cleaning effects without leaving any definite wiping trace.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is thus provided a wiping cleaner comprising a porous material of an open-cell structure having a density of 5 to 50 kg/m3, a tensile strength of 0.6 to 1.6 kg/cm2, an elongation at break of 8 to 20% and cell number of 80 to 300 cells/25 mm and has a surface to be peeled in the particles by the friction upon wiping.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is also provided the above-described wiping cleaner, wherein the material is a melamine resin foam. In a further aspect of the present invention, there is also provided the above-described wiping cleaner, further comprising 1 to 60 parts by weight of an anionic surfactant per 100 parts by weight of the melamine resin foam. In a still further aspect of the present invention, there is also provided the above-described wiping cleaner, further comprising a detergent assistant.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, there is also provided a wiping cleaner comprising a melamine resin foam and a grip fixed thereto, wherein the outer side of the melamine foam not to be fixed with the grip serves as a wiper. In a still further aspect of the present invention, there is also provided the wiping cleaner, wherein the grip is made of an elastic foam having higher strength than that of the melamine foam.